Little Brother
by liamarehorselover
Summary: Garsiv POV, reflecting on his and Dastan's relationship. One shot.


I watch as you laugh at something Bis says, your head thrown back, your eyes closed in sheer delight. I've known you fifteen years, little brother, but only Bis can make you laugh like that.

I remember the days when you first came here, when you were silent and withdrawn, until Bis arrived. It was like the sun coming out, father said, and we had to agree with him. But it was still nice those days Tus and I could make you smile. Did you know we had a contest, little brother? I won.

I remember the first time we gave you a sword and set you after me. You'd get up every time I'd knocked you down, laughing at yourself, and try again. One day you finally got a hit on me.

I was proud of you then, as I am now, little brother.

I remember your first battle, how you'd retched afterwards, at the face of the men you'd killed. I remember because I was the one who held your hair for you, then gave you enough wine to make you forget the entire night.

I've watched you grow from a skinny orphan into a man, who still has that wit and zest and laughter, even after everything you've been through.

You worried, I know, after Alamut, that Tus would not believe you, but you needn't have. Even if Tus hadn't believed you, I would never have let harm come to you little brother. I will always save you, even if it's from that she – demon of a wife of yours.

Only you would have a street gang for a guard and a tempest like her for a wife. Not to mention that stallion horse of yours. It's no wonder Father's hair is almost completely white. Mine will be too soon, I suspect.

I was pleased when you chose me to hold the rings for you, telling me that Bis was too scatter brained. I read between the lines, you couldn't decide which one of us to stand up with you. If you'd been able, and he hadn't been abroad, I know Tus would have stood as well. He wanted to be here Dastan, badly, but something came up.

Tamina came to me today, did you know that? She asked my advice on how to handle you. I think she believed that we are not close. She is wrong of course, I think I might know you better than anyone else, save Bis. We spend much time together you and I, you getting into the trouble and me bailing you out of it.

But that does not mean I don't enjoy the adventures you drag me on little brother.

There was much that I wanted to tell her. How to get you to go to sleep the night after a battle. Not to buy you pomegranates lest she be specked with seeds. How to walk loudly enough not to sneak up on you, else she get a black eye.

I still remember the first and only time I did that. You were thirteen at the time. I still have the scar over my eye from where your ring cut me.

You stopped wearing the ring at home after that, though you put it on when you must fight. I remember telling you it was a good weapon.

Instead I told her, "Love him." because that's really what you want little brother. It's what you've always wanted. You want to be told that you aren't what Father scraped from the gutter, that you're important. That you're a part of this family. Tus and I hope that a marriage to a princess might help that along, but sometimes I still see that insecurity in your eyes, when one of the ladies makes a remark that has me putting my hand on my sword again. I want to tell you how much you mean to us all, that you keep Tus and I from killing each other, that you keep Father from killing Tus. I want to tell you how much we all love you, but I don't.  
>It's not my way to say such things, but that does not mean that they are any less true.<p>

So next time I threaten you when you anger me, next time I yell at you for doing something abysmally stupid, just remember this morning, when I helped you into that ridiculous tunic you're wearing now, when I gave you a hug, and kissed the top of your head, and told you, "I love you little brother."

You didn't seem surprised, but you always could tell what I really meant."  
>So when you recover yourself I raise a glass, and say, "To my little brother Dastan, and his wife." And you smile, like the sun coming out.<br>And that's all I really need to say.


End file.
